


Leave Me Paralyzed, Love

by WednesdaysDaughter



Series: Falling In Love at A Bakery [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdaysDaughter/pseuds/WednesdaysDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would like to go out with you! Tonight, I mean yes to the Gardens thing.” Tauriel nearly shouted, startling both Bilbo and Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Paralyzed, Love

**Author's Note:**

> By popular request, I have decided to make this into a series and I'm quite pleased about this whole thing. I always love having time to write on my days off and I've been thinking about Kili/Tauriel a lot lately so this is the result.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch lady, jeez!”

Tauriel froze behind the counter, clutching the five spot in her hand and silently going through all the reasons why yelling at a customer would be a bad idea. Just because they were flirting with her and making her uncomfortable didn’t mean she could threaten them with bodily harm. Tauriel took a deep breath and looked up in time for Bilbo to come storming out of the back room.

As it turned out, he had no qualms about yelling at customers, especially these ones.

“I will not allow you to speak to my employees in such a manner. Now, get out of my store before I call the police.”

The guys fled the bakery; leaving their change and treats behind though their harsh swears lingered.

“I could’ve handled them myself,” Tauriel protested and slammed the register closed a bit harder than she had meant to. She winced in apology and Bilbo waved it off.

“I know, I know, but you shouldn’t have to. This should be a safe place for you Tauriel and I certainly won’t let reprobates like them soil the good name of my shop!”

Tauriel looked down to hide her smile and Bilbo’s eyes were soft when she thanked him.

“Don’t mention it. We’re just lucky Kili wasn’t here to witness that encounter. I shudder to think how much blood he would’ve gotten on the floor.”

Bilbo didn’t need to look at Tauriel to know her face was pink.

“He is too reckless,” she said to herself and jumped when Bilbo snorted.

“Everyone is reckless when it comes to matters of the heart my dear. You’ll do well to remember that.”

Tauriel sputtered, but Bilbo left her alone to man the front while he checked on his latest stroke of culinary genius.

“Speak of the devil,” he muttered when Kili’s voice followed him into the back room.

When Bilbo didn’t hear any breaking dishes or muffled cries, he shrugged and pulled his salted caramel tarts out of the oven. The brownie casing around the caramel had baked nicely along with the dark chocolate center. Dusting the top of the tarts with a sugar and cinnamon mixture, Bilbo let them cool briefly in the fridge before carrying the tray out to the front.

“Hello Uncle Bilbo!” Kili called, waving his hand energetically and getting crumbs all over the just-swept floor much to Tauriel’s dismay.

“Hello Kili. Would you like to take some of these back to the Mountain? Today’s their first day in the display and I’d like to know what my favorite customers think.”

Kili’s eyes lit up, “I’d be delighted to!”

Bilbo sighed fondly at Kili’s enthusiasm and let Tauriel box up a few tarts for the Druin’s next door. Box secured beneath his arm, Kili turned to address Tauriel.

“Think on it okay? I’ll be back for your answer later.”

With a firm nod, suddenly much more serious than Bilbo had ever seen him, Kili disappeared into the outside world leaving Tauriel to fidget under Bilbo’s curious stare. He let her be just long enough so that she would relax before he pounced.

“What was that all about Tauriel?”

She swore under her breath.

“Kili was just asking me if I was free tonight. Apparently there’s an event going on at the Garden’s tonight and…”

“He asked you out on date! It’s about time! I do believe Thorin owes me an hour of gardening this weekend.” Bilbo crowed, snapping his suspenders in glee.

When he saw how pale Tauriel had grown, he cut his celebration short and tsked.

“What’s the harm in a little date? You must like him as well – I’m sure of it!”

If he hadn’t been paying attention, Bilbo would have missed her little nod. When her eyes darted across the street to the Greenwood, he scowled.

“Please tell me you’re not letting Thranduil’s tiff with Thorin’s family influence your decision about whether or not to date Kili. I ought to have a word with him…” Bilbo muttered darkly and Tauriel twitched.

“It’s nothing like that,” she tried to assure him, but she would not meet Bilbo’s eyes.

They stood in silence until Bilbo sighed, suddenly tired and after he rubbed his temples he laid a gentle hand on Tauriel’s shoulder.

“It is not my place, nor anyone else’s, to tell you what to do. You are a grown woman who can make her own decisions. Unlike some,” Bilbo grunted, “I just want to see you happy.”

Tauriel’s eyes were wet and Bilbo pretended not to notice.

“Besides,” he snorted, “you and Legolas meddled enough in my relationship with Thorin so while I should return the favor, I will take the high road instead and simply say to ‘follow your heart’ even if that’s incredibly cheesy and overused.”

Tauriel’s laugh filled the bakery and Bilbo huffed in amusement before shooing her towards the exit.

“Go and get ready for your date.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to meddle!” Tauriel exclaimed as Bilbo gently guided her to the front door.

“I’m not meddling; I just know what your answer is going to be before you do. Now save yourself the trouble of making a long list of pros and cons and just put the poor lad out of his misery before he eats all my sweets!”

Tauriel was facing Bilbo and therefore didn’t see that as she was being urged out the door, Kili was trying to come in said door and when they collided, Kili was able to catch her before she fell over.

“Oh Tauriel are you okay? Probably not a good idea walking out a door backwards,” Kili joked.

“I would like to go out with you! Tonight, I mean yes to the Gardens thing.” Tauriel nearly shouted, startling both Bilbo and Kili.

Face red, Tauriel twisted her fingers together and started when Kili’s hands covered hers. She was knocked speechless at the grin on his face and didn’t react when he leaned forward eagerly and pressed a kiss to her flushed cheek.

“Great! I’ll pick you up ‘round seven?”

Tauriel nodded and Kili squeezed her hands before rushing off back to the coffee shop.

“Oh! Before I forget, they loved your caramel tarts Uncle!”

Bilbo shook his head, yelling after Kili to send Thorin over when he was on break so he could get Thorin’s opinion in person, which everyone knew was code for “making-out.” When Tauriel didn’t giggle like she normally did in matters involving his love-life, Bilbo turned to see her suspended in shock, hand covering her cheek as her lips slowly unfurled into a smile.

“Ah, young love,” Bilbo sighed wistfully.

Tauriel opened her mouth to say something and once more Bilbo waved her away. 

“Get out of here before I’m forced to fire you,” he threatened and Tauriel didn't hesitate to bolt across the street to the Greenwood. Bilbo watched her until she was no longer in sight and when he made to go back into the bakery; a hand on his arm quickly stopped him.

“Kili said you wanted to see me.”

Bilbo chuckled, twisting around to press his body flush against Thorin’s.

“I was wondering if you wanted to help me since my employee has abandoned me in favor of your nephew.”

Thorin grinned, “At your service Mister Baggins,” and he let Bilbo pull him into the bakery, stopping only to flip the open sign to ‘closed.’

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants me to write about Kili and Tauriel's first date?!? (You don't have to answer that because I'm already considering it - maybe adding it as a second chapter to this fic instead of a stand-alone.)
> 
> Also, Bard/Thranduil next perhaps?


End file.
